The 100 Unlucky Events
by charmedforever9494
Summary: These drabbles are set in the same verse as 'Prom' and are based off situations that I've found myself in.
1. Drive Thru

**Hope you guys enjoy these drabbles! There will be 7 in total.**

* * *

"Why are we going to McDonald's? We are not even allowed to eat fast food." Anya groaned from the passenger's seat. The blonde had her seat pushed all the way back and her feet propped on the dashboard in front of her. She lazily stared at her sister until the younger girl shifted uncomfortably.

"Stop staring at me," Lexa whined. "I am driving and you are making me uncomfortable!"

"Empleni. Your whining is unbefitting."

"Your face is unbefitting…" Lexa pouted as she flipped on her turn signal and turned into the shopping plaza that held the closest McDonald's.

"Just answer my question, Alexandria."

"Clarke wanted me to pick up some food for our movie night and she was craving a Big Mac."

"Of course. Why else would we break Mother's rule of no fast food? You are so whipped."

"Shop of, Anya."

Anya rolled her eyes at her sister's pout. "Well are you going to pull up to the drive thru or not?"

"I was going to go inside."

"What? No, you are just going to waste time. Just go to the drive thru."

"But - "

"Oh my god, Alexandria. Pull into the damn drive thru!"

"Fine!"

"..."

"..."

"Did you just…"

"I did what you asked! Why are you laughing?"

"You just pulled in between two cars. As in, right between where you are supposed to order the food and where you pick it up. You just cut in line and missed the most important part. Fucking idiot."

"SHIT. We are never returning here ever again!" Lexa spit out as she scrambled to get as far from the fast food restaurant as possible.

"What about your princess's Big Mac craving?"

"We will just stop by Shoprite and pick up some burgers. I will grill them for her myself."

"You do not know how - "

"I will figure it out. I am never going within twenty feet of a McDonald's ever again, if I can help it."

* * *

 **Ok so this actually happened to me. I am not proud of it...**


	2. Bad Hair Days

"I have an appointment with my barber in like twenty minutes, babe. I gotta go…" Bellamy mumbled against his girlfriend's lips.

"Bell, we have fifteen minutes of alone time until my dad comes home. Then I will be on vacation for two weeks. Do you really want to stop for a hair appointment?"

"Mmm no, but I have our weekly dinner with my mom and O. I have to cut my hair or my mom will give a lecture."

"Just cut it yourself. It will be fine. I trust that you can manage giving yourself a trim." Echo said as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"Uh yeah. Great idea, babe." Bellamy mumbled as he watched his girlfriend toss her shirt over the side of her bed. He pulled the grinning girl onto his lap and leaned back into the pillows behind him. "I can totally handle that..."

* * *

"Your hair looks...hip, big brother." Octavia squeezed out between snorts of laughter.

"Fuck off, O. Echo thought I did a great job."

"I think she's morally obligated to say that since she's the one who told you to cut your own hair."

"I think you're morally obligated to shut the fuck up." Bellamy muttered under his breath as he pulled a baseball cap onto his head.

* * *

 **This is based on my roommate's addiction to cutting her own hair. She had to go to the salon to get it fixed...and ended up with a bob.**


	3. Rainy Days

Bellamy woke with a start at the sound of the front door slamming mixed with a loud clap of thunder. He rolled off the couch and onto his feet when he heard his sister's whining.

"I'm so cold. Fuck you, Anya."

"Stop talking."

"Anya..."

"Stop talking? Bitch, this is my house!"

"Octavia!"

"What, Lincoln? She just - "

"Whoa, what's going on?" Bellamy shouted as he took in the sight in front of him.

Anya stood nonchalantly as she leaned her umbrella against the wall. She was completely dry, shy of a few droplets of water on her shoulders. Lincoln and Octavia on the other hand, were not so lucky. The two of them were soaked, head to toe. Bellamy grimaced and reached into the downstairs bathroom for two towels. Lincoln nodded in thanks and started to wipe himself down. Octavia remained glaring at their blonde friend as her brother wrapped her up in the other towel.

"Anya _stole_ Lincoln's umbrella and ran ahead of us when it started to pour!"

"I did not _steal_ anything. Lincoln _gave_ it to me when it started to drizzle."

"You said we could share it!"

"Octa - "

"You should really calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, you umbrella stealing bitch!"

"Octavia!"

"What, babe? I'm in the middle of taking down - "

"Octavia, relax!"

"But Bell!" Octavia whined.

Bellamy chuckled and wrapped his arms around the younger girl.

"What happened to _your_ umbrella, O? I thought I told you to keep one in your bag today?"

"I was going to but Lincoln had his and Anya said she would share!"

"You were slow. I could not waste time. Plus the rain was so hard that it was going sideways and my hair was on point today. My cousin understands."

"We were quite slow, Octavia. Anya did say she would run if we did not hurry…"

"Lincoln!"

 **My roommate has the worst of luck and literally always gets stuck in the rain.**


	4. Apple Pie

**I don't know if I ever mentioned it but in this verse, Abby has adopted Raven. Also Anya loves Lexa but her sister is complete klutz.**

* * *

"I am hungry."

"So grab something from the refrigerator?"

"Their house is currently void of anything to eat. Ms. Griffin has the night shift tonight and Clarke is picking up dinner after work."

The two Woods siblings were lounging in the Griffin's living room on a Friday afternoon. They were waiting for Raven to get back from her trip to the mechanic shop. Raven had left the two in a rush when she got a call about a car part that she had been waiting weeks for.

"There are baking ingredients in the cabinet and apples on the counter. Either eat an apple or bake a pie."

"Ooh Clarke loves apple pie!" Lexa said excitedly. She jumped from the couch and moved swiftly to the kitchen.

"Anya loves apple pie too - " Anya shouted. Her words were cut off by the loud crash of pots and pans hitting the kitchen floor.

"Anya…"

"I am coming, you fucking klutz."

* * *

"How the hell did you manage to almost burn down my house?!" Raven groaned in exasperation.

"I left Alexandria in charge for five minutes and when I returned from the bathroom…"

"I left _you_ in charge! I said Clarke was calling and - "

"I returned and the apple pie was in flames."

"It was not my fault, Raven."

"You were in the next room smiling at your phone while smoke was gathering around you."

"Do not tell Clarke. Or Ms. Griffin, please."

Raven sighed in defeat at her stoic girlfriend and her pouting sister. She was putting away the fire extinguisher and _thankfully_ did not have to inform Abby that her guests had damaged anything other than their dessert and prides.

"I still don't get how you're always so cool and collected until you see or talk to Clarke. Like you hear her name and you lose all composure, dude."

"My sister is a fucking idiot. We confirm this almost daily, babe."

"I just wanted to bake Clarke an apple pie."

"Shop of, Alexandria and start wiping down the counters."

"Yeah, oh mighty Commander. Get wiping." Raven teased and threw a wet towel at her friend's head.

Lexa caught the cloth and began cleaning the counter. "Clarke loves apple pie."

"Clarke also loves a clean kitchen so get moving."

"Move that ass, Alexandria."

"I hate you both."

* * *

 **My roommate and her boyfriend left an apple pie in the oven when they decided to go get some ice cream from Shoprite…the pie was not edible and her parents were not happy.**


	5. Credit Card Chaos

Luna was panicking. Monroe was screwed. It was not a good Monday.

* * *

It started off with an innocent smile and teenage hormones. It ended in a toilet, a potentially demagnetized credit card with a questionable backstory.

"Oh my goodness."

"I mean we got it out pretty quickly."

"I just dropped my credit card into a public toilet."

"Into a pee filled toilet."

"Monroe."

"Well at least you grabbed it before the toilet flushed automatically."

"Monroe. What if my pee demagnetized it?"

"Sweetheart…"

"How am I going to explain that to my dad?"

"Baby, calm down - "

"Calm down, Monroe? Calm down? My dad is going to kill you!"

"Me?!"

"Yes, you! You are the reason I am in here. You pulled me into a bathroom stall because, and I quote, I look great in this dress."

"Well first of all, you don't need to tell him that." Monroe pouted and pulled her girlfriend into a tight hug. "Second…didn't your dad say that you weren't allowed to wear that dress out in public since it's so short?"

"Oh goodness. He is going to kill us both."

* * *

Monroe was panicking. Luna was screwed. It was really not a good Monday.

* * *

 **A friend of mine was in a public bathroom stall and screamed bloody murder. I honestly thought she fell in but she really just dropped her credit card from her pocket. No worries, her pee didn't demagnetize it…**


	6. Typical Triku Times

**Gustus is a giddy sweetheart. Luna takes after her dad. Echo loves her siblings. Lincoln is Lincoln.**

"Girls, why does this water taste…chlorinated?" Gustus asked with a grimace. He had just poured himself a glass of water from the family's new Brita.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I am drinking chlorinated water with black specks in it, Echo."

"I soaked the Brita like Echo told me to." Luna piped up from her seat at the kitchen table.

"Did you soak the Brita _and_ the filter?"

"Echo said nothing about that."

"This is Lincoln's fault." Echo deadpanned from her seat next to her sister.

"That was not in the instructions…"

"Of course it is - "

"Wait is that Japanese? Father, those are in Japanese."

"Huh. Echo is correct." Gustus said. He shrugged and tossed the paper into the recycling bin. "Next time, we will have Aunt Indra do this."

"You know, I was wondering why Lincoln was staring at the instructions so intensely."

"I just thought he had to use the bathroom."

"Fuck off. Not you Luna, only Echo."

"Oh good."

"I hate you guys." Echo muttered but rolled her eyes at her twin's soft gasp. "Not you Luna. Just Lincoln."

"You guys love each other too. You are both just too stubborn to admit it. We need a family hug!"

"My baby is a genius!" Gustus chuckled and pulled his three teenagers into a group hug.

"Ugh daaad!" Lincoln and Echo groaned in unison.

"Aww I love you guys!"

"Love you too, Luna." Echo smiled affectionately at her sister's happiness.

"Yeah, love you too." Lincoln mumbled from underneath his father's arm.

"This is so sweet!...But I am thirsty so let us go bring this Brita to Aunt Indra so she can fix it." Gustus chuckled and let his kids go with a big squeeze.

 **Basically my roommate almost poisoned me with our new Brita filter.**


	7. Catching Cacti

Clarke Griffin had a house up at the lake. Well…her grandma had a house up at the lake. It's in a peaceful neighborhood with friendly neighbors and a beautiful view. Since her grandma was up in DC with Abby, Clarke was given permission to use the lake house for the weekend with Lexa. It would've been perfect…if they had remembered to bring a key and could get into the house.

"Wait," Lexa said with a confused expression. "You forgot the key to the house?"

"Yes, Lexa. That's what I said." Clarke muttered. Snow was falling and the two girls were stuck standing outside on the wooden porch. "I can't believe I forgot the key! I planned a romantic weekend and I messed it all up!"

"Sweetheart, no! You did not mess it all up." Lexa rushed to reassure her girlfriend. "Just…give me a second to figure something out."

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Clarke asked in a muffled voice. The blonde was bundled in her own winter jacket, as well as her girlfriend's parka despite her protests.

 _No, Lexa, I don't want your jacket!_

 _You are freezing. Take the parka and bundle up, my love._

 _But Lex -_

 _Please stay warm for me, Clarke. I do not wish for you to get sick._

 _I love you._

 _I love you too, Clarke Griffin._

"Of course, my love. Do you doubt my prowess?"

"No but have you ever broke into a house before?"

"Well no…"

"Shit, the neighbors are peeking through their windows. They're going to call the cops if we don't hurry up!"

"Got it!" Lexa cried out triumphantly. The front door opened with a click and the victorious girl slipped her hairpins into her sweatshirt pocket.

"Yay!" Clarke cheered with a little dance. "Now let's get inside before the cops show up or we freeze to death."

"Now our romantic weekend can begin." Lexa said sweetly. She followed her girlfriend inside and put down their two duffle bags.

"Yes! How about some dinner first?"

"Oh, of course. You must be starving, Clarke. Let me start boiling some water for the pasta." Lexa offered with a smile. She turned swiftly and ran into the kitchen.

"Wait, Lexa! Watch out for - "

* * *

"Wait, you did what?"

"I used hairpins to break into Grandma Griffin's lakehouse."

"Alexandria."

"We were locked out! At least I was able to get us inside before the neighbors thought someone was breaking in…"

"No. Not that, you idiot. Fast forward to the cactus part."

"Oh. Well everything was going well until that point."

"Yeah and she was really badass! You know…until she tripped in excitement, knocked into my grandma's cactus collection and caught one instinctively. With her bare hands."

"Alexandria, what the fuck is actually wrong with you? You are the captain of a national winning soccer team. You should not be this clumsy."

"It's not like she knew the collection was just around the corner. She had sweet intentions to make me dinner too. Really, it was my fault for not warning her sooner."

"She caught a fucking _cactus_ with her hands. She had dozens of little needles in her hands."

"Clarke got them all out and fixed me up though. You are going to be the best doctor, baby."

"Aw thanks, Lexa!"

"My sister is a fucking idiot. You are dating a fucking idiot, Clarke."

* * *

 **My roommate and her boyfriend got locked out of his grandma's vacation house. He had to pick the lock (it actually worked...) and on their way in, my roommate knocked into a collection of cacti. She caught one with her bare hands. She really doesn't have the best of luck.**


End file.
